


Cartypo's Request

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Pre-Canon, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: A soft scene with Young Viktor enjoying a day with his puppy.





	Cartypo's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/gifts).



> Requested by Cary.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.06.25]
> 
> You can find this one on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/175250197924/) too.


End file.
